Lejos
by KamonKaze
Summary: Mafia!Karamatsu AU x Ichimatsu; Karamatsu quien es de la mafia está profundamente de Ichimatsu y no va dejarlo solo, cumplirá sus deseos pero no el volver a casa junto a su amado hermano Karamatsu, ¿Se acostumbrará o huirá?
La historia me pertenece, los personajes no, son de Osomatsu-san.

Pareja: AU Mafia!Karamatsu x Ichimatsu

* * *

Sin conocer detalles exactos el cuarto hermano menor no despertaba ya en su hogar, al lado de su amado hermano mayor Karamatsu, ni desayunaba en la misma mesa que sus cinco hermanos, no podía oír las estúpideces de su hermano mayor, ni jugar con sus amigos los gatos, ni subir al tejado de su casa, o simplemente oír la guitarra de su hermano narcisista, no podía regresar a su casa, vivía ahora en una gran casa, casi una mansión, sobre protegida, con vigilancia las 24 horas al dia, con guardias, como no, era el hogar de un mafioso peligroso de la zona, aquel vacío y hermoso lugar era su jaula, pasaba sus horas en la habitación en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas hasta la llegada de su opresor. Solo le miraba de pies a cabeza esperando ser ignorado, había tratado de escapar varias ocasiones, incluso sus propios hermanos trataron de buscarlo sin éxito alguno.

-¿Que has hecho hoy? -pregunto su carcelero cambiándose de ropa, dejó su arma en la mesa de noche, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ahí estaba en la misma posición, abrazado a sus rodillas, se acercó con una sonrisa acarició su cabello desordenado, el otro en autoreflejo le mordio, al darse cuenta se encogió de hombros, tenia miedo -No pasa nada Ichimatsu, te entiendo, yo en tu situación tendría miedo -suspirando -Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir -sacando de su armario un pijama para el chico -Algún día me amarás como yo te amo a ti, aunque te tenga que encerrar toda tu vida -mirando a su presa con ojos dominantes, penetrantes como un glaciar, iba en serio, ¿Como? Cuando se llevó al chico, no dudo en entrar a su casa sin miramientos, nadie diría nada, era su zona, se había ganado su lugar, el respeto, era alguien poderoso, ni la policía ni el gobierno le importaría lo que hubiese pasado a un chico, todos dirían "Escapo de casa".

-Quiero irme a casa -susurró en bajo Ichimatsu con una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos sujetando el pijama, noto la mirada del otro en él, ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que llegó a esa mansión? Dos meses. -Por favor.

-Sabes la respuesta -levantando al chico del suelo, era claramente más alto, de mejor porte, de ojos azules, le ganaba por tres o cuatro años, era obvio tenerle miedo. -No puedo Ichi -levantando su mentón propinando un suave beso, sollozando el otro, le dolía verle mal -No llores, me partes el corazón, mañana haremos algo especial, solo si prometes no escaparte.- No le importó esas palabras, quería irse a casa, abrazar a sus hermanos, sus padres, pero salir de esas cuatro paredes era mejor que nada, solo bajo la mirada tratando de reir, a decir verdad no le amaba, pero tampoco le trataba mal.

Recordaba el día en que conoció a Ichimatsu, le salvó la vida cuando era un simple novato, estaba en un callejón herido solo, sangrando por una bala, Ichimatsu sin vacilar le ayudo con la herida, saco con cuidado aquella bala, y para ocultar su ropa le regaló su sudadera morada, pues su madre decía que hay que ayudar a quien lo necesite, desde aquel día cayó profundamente enamorado de ese chico decaído, amable, de mirada profunda llena de bondad, se prometió a sí mismo ser mejor que nadie en ese mundo de peligros y hacerlo suyo, ganarse su amor.

"Me salvaste" pensaba mientras adormilaba al chico, desde que lo trajo a su hogar dormían juntos, odiaba no poder tocarlo, o rozarlo, se sentía vivo sentirlo, lo hizo suyo la primera noche a pesar de las lagrimas, el horror en sus ojos, no podía dejar de sentirse en el paraiso, esa noche fue distinta, le beso en la frente, lo abrazo toda la noche sintiendo su aroma, había veces dónde se iba fuera en la madrugada lleno de ira al escuchar ese nombre "Karamatsu nii san", le odiaba, se prometió a sí mismo no tocar a esa familia, se maldecía tener el mismo maldito nombre, llegaría el día dónde su arma hablaría por él.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichimatsu se metía a la ducha con pensamientos negativos y tristes, tenia su itinerario completo, su ropa preparada, y como no, ese horrible collar de perros junto con esa cadena, era claro las veces dónde trato irse, por eso cada vez que salían llevaba ese collar alrededor de su delgado cuello.

-Ese conjunto está perfecto en ti -dijo mirando de pie a cabezas a su prisionero, cogio el collar y se lo colocó con cuidado para no hacerle daño o asfixiarle, dio un pequeño tirón -Estaremos juntos -abrazándose ambos.

-Odio este collar -dijo Ichimatsu.

-Lo se -besando al chico. -Es provisional.

Bajando al comedor a desayunar, estaban los demás amigos de aquel mafioso, quienes miraban fijamente a Ichimatsu. Era muy curioso que tenían los mismos nombres de sus hermanos, y había alguna que otra mujer. Sentados en el comedor sirvieron el desayuno a cada uno, habían risad, habían gritos, un buen ambiente donde no encajaba él.

-¿Te gusta el desayuno? -pregunto Karamatsu viendo como no comía nada.

-¿Eh? -mirando el plato frunciendo el ceño -No me gusta esto. Quiero ramen, por favor -pidió tímidamente. En esa casa, todo lo que desea el chico se cumplía, solo no quería, su único deseo era irse, y no sería cumplido. Karamatsu al oír su disgusto se enfado, se levantó y fue a la cocina a reclamar algo nuevo para su amado, todos sabían el amor de Karamatsu por el chico menor.

-¡Que miedo! -dijo un chico de chaqueta negra con una camisa roja -Este Karamatsu no cambia, es tan agresivo -dijo entre risas, quería intimidar al chico.

Tras acabar todo, Ichimatsu se fue a esperar a la sala, fue curioso como un pequeño gato se había colado en la casa, no dudo un instante y lo siguió al patio, acarició al pequeño, lloró de felicidad al ver un viejo amigo suyo, noto como alrededor de su cuello colgaba una nota de papel, con cuidado observó a su alrededor si alguien estaba, abrió el papel y leyó.

"Ichimatsu, espero que estés bien, nosotros en casa esperamos tu regreso a pesar de todo, no te preocupes por tu hermano Karamatsu se recupera rápido de la bala, Osomatsu vuelve a sonreír junto con Jyushimatsu, es difícil que no estés aqui, Todomatsu aun trata de buscar en la redes sociales como encontrarte, nuestros padres aun no entiende que pasa. Te amamos Ichimatsu, sabemos lo complicado que es salir de ese mundo, rezamos por tu bienestar, sobrevive día a dia, se fuerte. - Atte: Choromatsu"

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, era la primera noticia desde su llegaba a esa mansión, la ultima vez fue la temeraria acción de Karamatsu y Osomatsu al colarse en la otra casa sin saber que no estaba solo, recordó con amor como fue abrazado por su hermano segundo hermano mayor, repitiendo lo mucho que le amaba, después de aquello no lo olvidaria, tras de ellos siendo apuntados por un arma, Osomatsu fue advertido, quien fue disparado fue su amor, Karamatsu.

-¡No! -grito con fuerza, llorando llamaba al chico tendido en el suelo.

-Karamatsu -acercándose Osomatsu, apuntando con un arma en la cara -Déjanos llevarnos a nuestro hermano Ichimatsu.

-Me temo que no -cogiendo del cuello a Ichimatsu -Es mío. Esta vez no os voy a matar, en especial a ti bastardo -mirando al segundo hermano. -Dejaré vuestras patéticas vidas en paz, no te acerques más a él.

-Lo siento Karamatsu nii san, Osomatsu nii san -llorando Ichimatsu, rogaba irse con ellos a casa.

Jugando con el gatito en sus brazos, se comió la nota para borrar pruebas, fue sorprendido por detrás.

-¿Y este gato? -pregunto amenazante.

-Es un amigo -mirando con miedo.

-No quiero animales en esta casa -tomando al gato del cuello, este maullaba.

-¡Dejalo! -tomando por la espalda al otro -Déjale en paz por favor -no quería estar solo, el otro se ruborizó por el contacto fisico, era primera vez que Ichimatsu tomaba iniciativa. Sin soltarle aun sollazaba.

-Quedatelo -dijo soltando el agarre, se puso sus gafas de sol para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

-¿De verdad? -abrazando al gato -Gracias -sonriendo, eso enamoro más al otro. Quien acarició el cabello revoltoso. Ichimatsu solo pensaba "Me salvé" vio una pequeña paz extraña en los ojos llenos de odio que siempre traía Karamatsu quien bajo su arma nunca dejaba sola, evitó las miradas, su corazón palpitaba por su hermano Karamatsu.

Saliendo en el coche personal de la mafia y el gatito, fueron a pasear, más bien de compras, hoy se sentía amable Karamatsu.

-¿Necesitas algo? -pregunto curioso estando en el centro comercial.

-Quiero comida para gatos -dijo jugando con el felino. Petición aceptada, fueron al centro comercial de la ciudad, llevaba su distintivo collar, fue raro, él llevaba su traje negro, con una camisa azul con las mangas remangadas, cuello abierto, dejando ver su carisimo collar de oro y sus gafas negras de marca, Ichimatsu llevaba una camisa blanca un poco ancha, pantalón algo corto hasta las rodillas de color morado, unas zapatillas con calcetines largos morados, con su típica cara de adormilado.

Miraban tienda tras tienda buscando algo que comprar, Karamatsu elegía por el chico obligando a probarse ropa, gastando bastante dinero en ello, en ese momento una sopesa se llevaría Ichimatsu, ¿Cuál? Sus hermanos estaban de compras, pensó que uno de ellos gano suficiente dinero en el Pachinko o en los caballos, o se aburrían, todo era posible, nervioso se escondió dentro del probador, no sería bueno si Karamatsu los viera, menos al segundo hermano mayor, seria capaz de matarlo ahí delante, ¿Porque en la misma tienda? Pensó molesto, pero feliz, deseaba correr abrazarlos, oía como reian seguramente se burlaban de Choromatsu, quiso llorar esa misma mañana leyó su nota, ¡A saber cuánto tiempo le tomó al pobre gato colarse en la mansión! Karamatsu ansioso por verle le llamó.

-¿No te gusto lo que elije para ti? -acercándose al probador, el menor oía las voces de sus hermanos más cerca, ¿Que debería a hacer? Lo atrajo dentro del probador, no sería bueno verles o que se vieran. -¡Hey! -desconcertado, no pudo la invitación del chico, hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas sin duda alguna.

-Quería estar un momento a solas -mintiendo como un vil demonio bajo una máscara sonrojada por salvar un encuentro forzoso -¿He hecho mal? -sin devolver la mirada, se aferro al pecho del mayor, era raro, desde su cautiverio no hubo tanto acercamiento. Karamatsu no era tonto, sabía bien el porque, tenia su arma preparada para tirotear a los Matsuno si se le acercaban, y una bala en especial para el segundo Matsuno, y no sería para el hospital, sino al cementerio.

-Está bien, solo si me besas -una petición cruel por su parte, el otro miraba de forma pérdida sin saber que hacer, algo se rompía en el corazón del hombre peligroso, Ichimatsu levantó su vista, bajo la cabeza de mayor dándole un beso suave, tímido. -Así esta bien -sonriendo.

Las voces de los Matsuno se alejaban, y los dos salieron de ahi, estaba cansado el menor, quiso irse a casa, y así fue, sin antes comer algo, fueron a un restaurante a comer, tenia hambre el chico de camisa blanca, y con su gatito en su bolso, estaba tranquilo, su corazón agitado, sus manos temblorosas, deseaba ver a sus hermanos. Imprudente el destino, los Matsuno también fueron a comer al mismo lugar, ¿Cual imprudente destino? Jyushimatsu cometió el error de reconocer a su hermano y correr a abrazarlo, Ichimatsu tembló su acompañante saco un arma de su chaqueta.

-¡Ichimatsu nii san! -en brincos de alegría Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu quería llorar correspondió el abrazo por un segundo girando su mirada, él estaba enfadado, rápido se soltó. -¿Hermano? -No entendía que paso, aparecieron los demás hermanos, atónitos, estáticos no mediaron palabra.

-¡Fuera! -grito Ichimatsu, su corazón se hizo añicos, con los puños apretados trato de guardarse las lagrimas. -Iros. -Karamatsu observó el triste espectáculo de su hermano, quiso abrazarlo, sabía el precio a pagar. Osomatsu dijo unas palabras antes de retirarse.

-Cuídate mucho Ichimatsu, haz lo cosas bien -dijo sonriendo, todos pensaban en lo hipócrita que había sido -Se bueno, no nos defraudes. Se marcharon los hermanos, el más furioso fue el segundo, de sudadera azul, nadie dijo nada, había tristeza en sus miradas, desconocían si alguien les observaba.

En la mansión, Ichimatsu jugaba con su gato en la cama esperando a Karamatsu para dormir, llevaba su pijama ancho, Karamatsu una camiseta negra al cuerpo, no se veía nada, su cuerpo estaba bien formado.

-Te has portado muy bien Ichimatsu -dijo el mayor -Haces bien en hacer caso a tu hermano mayor Osomatsu, besando su mejilla, reaccionó rápido el menor, "Se bueno, no nos defraudes" Ahí estaba la respuesta, ¡Debía aprovechar su amor! Ganarse la confianza de aquel hombre de amor insano, no pudo evitar llorar, debió ahorrarse todo el dolor hace mucho. Solo debía actuar como lo haría su hermano mayor, aprovechar el momento.

-Hice lo que debía hacer -acurrucado en la almohada y su gatito entre sus brazos. El mayor sonreía de manera cínica.

En la casa Matsuno correia la incertidumbre, culpaban al mayor de no haber hecho nada.

-¡Nii san! -decía Todomatsu.

-Si quereis morir id vosotros y que os peguen un tiro como a Karamatsu, ni se como me libre -dijo osomatsu, todos se quedaron callados, tenía razón.

La puerta alguien llamaba, Choromatsu fue a abrir la puerta encontrando a una mujer, una extraña mujer vestida de negro con morado, de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro con morado, raros colores sin duda, de ojos vacíos.

-¿Desea algo? -pregunto educado el chico.

-Negocios -dijo la joven. Todos los chicos a la puerta asombrados.

-Se equivoca, no somos capaces de hacer un negocio -dijo honesto el tercer hermano.

-Creeme uno de vosotros si -dijo la mujer entrando a la casa mirando a los hermanos confundidos, con la mirada los evaluaba, los toqueteaba la cara, su cuerpo -Veamos, este chico de expresión alegre ... No está mal -mirando a Jyushimatsu -¡Tú! -refiriéndose a Karamatsu -¡Eres doloroso! -el señalado se ofendió, pasando de él la mujer, fue donde Osomatsu mirando de arriba abajo -Vaya chicos, estoy decepcionada con ustedes -mirando con desprecio a los chicos -No entiendo porque tantas molestias en estorbos como ustedes, pero no hay más remedio, la Yakuza no caerá frente a la Mafia -todos cambiaron sus rostros a miedo, la mujer saco un arma detrás de espalda apuntando al chico de sudadera azul -Adiós, no te lo tomes como algo personal, tu presencia pone enfermo a un superior. -los gritos de los chicos no callaron el sonido de la bala, la risa triunfante de la desconocía joven de belleza propia de una viuda negra, la desesperación apoderó el lugar viendo al segundo hermano caer.

Las noticias de la muerte de Karamatsu Matsuno llego a los telediarios y periódico, el gran mafioso tras este desastre disfrutaba la noticia con una copa de vino en su despacho riendo "Termino mis problemas de amor" divagaba viendo pasar en su oficina a la joven de belleza oscura en compañía de unos hombres conocidos.

-Ichiko tu hermano está loco -dijo un joven de camisa roja de sonrisa divertida apoyando su brazo en el cuello de un joven de camisa morada de cabello desordenada dirigiéndose a la mujer.

-Cállate Oso-baka -indignada la mujer -Karamatsu el encargo está hecho, deja mi territorio en paz.

-La amada Yakuza japonesa -brindando una copa a sus invitados -Has hecho algo bueno, sabes una cosa, no es el único favor -dando la copa a la chica -Ichiko, tu serás líder, no olvides que tu hermano es un hermano para mi familia. Los favores entre familia. -Esas palabras inundaron el odio a la joven, veía a los hombres planear algo más grande, tenían que traer una mercancía ilegal al mercado negro, pero uno de sus comerciantes no quería colaborar.

Ichimatsu paseaba por la casa, jugando en el patio con sus amigos los gatos, había conseguido el permiso, vio de lejos el periódico de uno de sus guardianes, uno de los gatos arrancó un pie de página, el chico cogio el papel leyendo "Joven asesinado en su casa, Matsuno Karamatsu" las lagrimas cayeron como cataratas insaciables, un corazón desvaneciendo en el aire como polvo de arena, un mar desolado, su respiración se cortaba en dolor, su garganta se tragaba todas las palabras nunca dichas antes, sus pulmones no dejaban sacar más aire, con un grito afónico cayó desmayado en el lugar, dormir aliviará su dolor unos cortos instantes, el mafioso sentía placer al ver sus planes salir bien, por dentro le dolía saber el tiempo que le tomará recuperar la sonrisa de Ichimatsu, solo deseaba su amor a toda costa, si es significaba matar a cada uno de sus amados hermanos. Sacudió su cabeza, creyó mejor irse, mando a que buscarán un plan de vuelos.

-Estaremos mejor lejos de aqui Ichimatsu -dijo para si mismo Karamatsu llamando a sus contactos, Osomatsu quien formaba parte de la Mafia tenia el plan de la mercancía.

Un año exacto paso desde aquella fatídica noticia, no sabia nada de su familia, estuvo fuera del país, viajando de lugar a lugar en compañía de Karamatsu como parte de la mafia, distraía su mente en muchos de sus paseos sin ser amarrado como un perro, ¿Igual a donde huiria? Estaba solo, sonreía recordando las palabras de su hermano mayor "Se bueno, no nos defraudes", se convenció a sí mismo de un falso amor hacia Karamatsu, veía en las noches de pasión a su narcisista hermano, le llamaba de manera automática, pedía sus caprichos sabiendo que le daría incluso el mundo entero si se lo proponía, de manera grosera se colaba en su oficina, nunca prestaba atención a esos asuntos, como si de un gato se tratara se ponía en las piernas del hombre siendo acariciado, esos momentos eran amados por el mafioso, quien amaba cada día más a Ichimatsu, en cambio este solo se dejaba amar, le había cogido cariño, llego a pensar "¿Que haré cuando me abandone?" Y se lo llego a preguntar, recibiendo una respuesta "Nunca te irás, aunque te de la oportunidad de ir con tu familia, siempre seras mío, vivirás conmigo, mi eterno amor", aliviaba los miedos de quedarse solo del joven cautivo. Aprendió en su cautiverio dejarse amar, dejarse tocar su cálido cuerpo, sintiendo placer, acostumbrarse a esa vida acomodaba y peligroso, Karamatsu le llamaba "Mi amuleto de la suerte" Desde su llegada a su vida no había fallado ningún plan.

Cansado de viajar, y no descansar ampliamente, pidió a Karamatsu regresar a Japón, quería dormir, hacer nada en su casa, la mansión, jugar con los gatos, leer manga, hacer hobbies, deseaba estar estable, le mareaba ir de un lado para otra, había comprado tantos regalos para su familia, quería dárselos y no andar llevando en el avión.

-Regresemos a Japón -dijo Ichimatsu con un peluche de gato en sus brazos. -A casa.

-No -dijo Karamatsu leyendo el periódico.

-Quiero ir a mi casa de Japón ahora -sonando amenazante.

-¿No te gusta Francia? -dijo refrescante tomando vino -El vino francés es el mejor.

-Crees que me refiero a la casa Matsuno, ¿No? -por la mirada que se hecharon descubrío que acertó -Hablo de la mansión, nuestra casa -esas palabras ablandaron el corazón del mayor, le lleno de insaciable alegria, abrazando al joven besandolo. -Quiero que mandes todos los regalos a la familia Matsuno. -el otro asentía con su cabeza en signo de afirmación, lo amaba, lo complacía.

En el barrio de Japón, la joven de belleza oscura recibía las nuevas órdenes de Karamatsu, su llegada era un hecho, Osomatsu le pedía que limpiará la basura, es decir "acabar con un estorbo" un chivatazo de la zona a la policia, Ichiko molesta debía hacerlo rápido o tendría serios problemas, su hermano no quería saber nada.

-Maldición -dijo Ichiko -Ven aquí, Kuro -mando a llamar a un chico, un joven de buen porte, de chaqueta negra, con mangas de vaquero y capucha vaquera de tonos azulados, de mangas remangadas, guantes de cuero con pequeñas púas, gafas oscuras de sol, cabello teñido en azul corto, camiseta negra.

-¿Yes my lady? ¿What happen? -entrando a la oficina.

-Cállate -dijo enfadada le paso un sobre -Haz lo que pone ahi, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

-Cuanto tiempo tengo -pregunto revisando los papeles y fotos.

-Hoy mismo -dijo mandando SMS -Estoy muy ocupada, todo se adelanto, ni se te ocurra pedir ayuda a nadie, hazlo sólo y limpio, la policía no debe meter sus narices.

-¿Tan poco tienpo? ¿Why? -dudoso, no era imposible, era raro.

-Karamatsu regresa a Japón, vuelve a la mansión, no debe enterarse de un chivatazo, lo quiero muerto, mucho hace Osomatsu no contando nada. -esas palabras aceleraron el corazón de aquel joven llamado "Kuro".

-¿Regresa con él? -sonando serio y ansioso.

-¿Tu que crees? -contestando de manera retórica -Sabes bien lo que debes y no debes hacer -amenazando -Me debes todo. Se retiró del lugar.

Dos días pasaron de la llegada de Karamatsu con su amado Ichimatsu, lo llevo con él a la oficina sentía la confianza de dejarlo libre por el edificio sin antes amenazar a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarlo, mando a reunir a Ichiko, Osomatsu, Choromatsu y todos los demás en su oficina, tras hablar largo y tendido, dejó a Ichiko líder de la poderosa Yakuza.

-Dime Ichiko, ¿Como has conseguido tanto poder? -preguntando dudoso, le hacía gracia.

-Hago lo mismo que tu, deshacerme de la basura de vez en cuando, no dejar acumulada en casa, puede oler mal -riendo un poco -He aprendido mucho en tu ausencia gracias a los chicos y a mi hermano, tengo un nuevo subordinado muy valioso -llamando la atención del otro quien se acomodo en su sillón -Pasa Kuro -llamando al nombrado, entro en el lugar, callado, miro a Ichiko. -Este es mi precioso Kuro, es mi nuevo ayudante, saca la basura por mi -con un poco de gracia -Tú tienes a Osomatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, todos perros de la misma familia, y desgraciadamente yo también por el bastardo de mi hermano.

-Sabes bien como funciona esto -recordando a la mujer los puntos de formar parte de la Mafia -Todos empezamos de cero aqui, yo antes era el perro de Osomatsu, hasta ser su mano derecha.

En ese momento entro Ichimatsu tan tranquilo en media discusión, los presentes le miraron raro, ¿Que se pensaba que era? ¿Un gato? ¿Porque iba en calcetines?

-Karamatsu, me he dejado el chocolate en tu cajón, voy a cogerlo -acercándose, su amado mafioso le acarició la cabeza pasando de Ichiko. Devolviendo la mirada a la mujer y a Kuro -¿Que eres? ¿Una especie de ser doloroso que va a la moda? Tsk -dijo con molestia, Karamatsu se empezó a reir, Kuro salio del lugar con el permiso de los presentes.

Cerrando la puerta se quedó de pie unos segundos, con sus pensamientos inundaron su corazón, ahí estaba Ichimatsu, su mas amado hermano menor, y solo podía tratarlo de desconocido, tratar de creer que era otra persona diferente, no quería ni imaginar el daño que ha causado a Ichimatsu el fingir estar muerto, y poner otro cuerpo en su propia ataúd.

"-Adiós Matsuno Karamatsu -dijo la joven disparando. Karamatsu cayó al suelo del susto estaba vivo, su hermano Todomatsu se desmayo del susto, todos estaban pálidos, ¿Que paso?

-¿Que? -tocando su cuerpo Karamatsu -¡Estas loca!

-Es un arma de verdad, si quieres seguir vivo ven conmigo. No quiero tener que matar a alguien tan miserable como tú, pero odio a ese capullo. Si quieres vivir, tu hoy mueres para el mundo. Eso va para ustedes chicos. Karamatsu el que forma parte de la Mafia sabe la amenaza que sois, tranquilos no os pasará nada. Si cooperar -dirigiéndose a Karamatsu Matsuno. -Quien sabe, yo también necesite a más chicos como esa Mafia de Oso-baka. Te recomiendo olvidarte de todo, si todo sale bien, podrás ver de nuevo a tu hermanito Ichi. -Lo último lo convenció, ante la negativa de los demas, Karamatsu se fue con ella, esa mujer de oscura y peligrosa belleza, Osomatsu como hermano mayor también le siguió, Ichiko advirtió de que no hay vuelta atrás, solo pidieron protección para el resto de la familia y así fue.

-Volveremos a verte Ichimatsu, aunque sea de lejos y como desconocidos -pensaron los hermanos a la vez. Era claro que Osomatsu seria estando en su casa siguiendo con vivo, no como el segundo mayor."

Caminando por los pasillos llego a la cafetería, no había nadie en el lugar, entre en la nevera cogio una bebida, buscando algo para comer, sabía que la discusión entre Ichiko y Karamatsu seria larga, detrás suya apareció Ichimatsu buscando unos donuts que sujetaba en la mano.

-Son mios, esos donuts -dijo secante, los cogio y se sentó en la mesa con un vaso de chocolate, miro por un segundo aquel chico, y le sonrió ¿Porque? No dijo nada.

-No lo sabia -disculpándose. Apunto de retirarse.

-Hello my little kitty -dijo Ichimatsu disimulando, el otro le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, no pido evitar rozar su mejilla, un nudo en su garganta se formó -¿No?.

-Yes, My little kitty -dijo el joven Kuro dejando caer una lágrima por su ojo.

-Estoy bien, me alegra saber que sigues vivo, no ha sido fácil, y ahora menos. Me llegan los mensajes de Choromatsu con los gatos. Somos ahora desconocidos.

-Somos brother -dijo estando en la puerta -¿Eres feliz?.

-Me cuesta acostumbrarme, pero soy feliz, él no es tan malo después de todo. Extraño mucho estar todos juntos, ¿En que momento empezó todo? ¿Puede todo volver a la normalidad? O aunque sea hablar con alguno de vosotros, o haber estado en momentos importantes, Choromatsu trabaja en una empresa, Jyushimatsu consiguió estar en un equipo de béisbol, Todomatsu trabaja de azafato de vuelos, y tu con Osomatsu, ¿Porqué? -dijo un poco triste, sonrió con lágrimas cayendo, el otro apoyo su mano en el hombro de Ichimatsu brindando un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

-Lucharé por al menos hablar contigo, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti -besando su mejilla -Algún día estaremos los sextillizos juntos.

Tuvieron que separarse, Ichiko llamaba por teléfono a "Kuro", se fue dejándo una sonrisa con palabras fuertes llenas de sentimientos "My brother, kitty, seremos fuertes, sigue luchando y sobreviviendo" se despidio con su pose narcisista, trago saliva, guardando las lagrimas de felicidad, esas ganas de abrazarlo, correr a casa y decir "Estoy en casa" y todos juntos reir, solo guardo ese sentimiento y sonrió con lágrimas de poco a poco pararon. Con una sensación vacia, se alegraron de saber que todo estaba bien, todo fluía. Ichimatsu volvió al despacho de Karamatsu, estaba repasando unos documentos importantes, no quería molestarlo así que se colocó bien entre sus piernas acurrucado, con su cabeza apoyado en su pecho cayendo dormido, estaba cansado, quería reaccionar de otra forma más esporádica, y solo tuvo que callar. Karamatsu le acarició el cabello, sonriente bajo una mirada pesada, cansado llena de poder. Tenia todo lo que se proponía, hasta el amor de su vida, consiguió el corazón de aquel indomable gato salvaje, el tigre vence sobre el débil, ¿Que más podía hacer un pequeño gato frente grandes fieras? Doblegarse, ser educado, y tratar de ser feliz con lo poco que le brinda la vida, no vivía mal al fin de cuentas, Karamatsu le complacía por completo incluso si algo iba mal con su familia, él lo arreglaba enseguida, ¿Dinero y poder? Todo esta a su disposición.

-Te amo Ichimatsu Matsuno -susurró serio Karamatsu escribiendo en los documentos unos puntos que le disgustaban. -Eres mío.

-Si... -dijo Ichimatsu adormilado en el regazo del aquel hombre. -Juntos.

Ese amor extraño de un Mafioso por un chico normal y corriente no iba acabar, se había acostumbrado lo suficiente como desear irse, y el otro no lo dejaría ir a su amuleto, su amor, lo que le daba fuerzas a ser mas, obtener más poder. Sin duda alguna, la mismísima muerte tendría que arrancarlo de sus brazos para alejarlo de él.

* * *

Si ya se, pone One shot, pero debía poner todo esto, era necesario llevo unos días bloqueada y aquí el resultado, ame está pareja AU Mafia!Karamatsu x Ichimatsu, para que quede claro, cada uno escogió su camino, Ichiko es yakuza y tiene a Osomatsu y Karamatsu normal en su bando, solo que a Karamatsu lo mantuvo con vida por fastidiar a Mafia!Karamatsu bajo el nombre Kuro, Ichimatsu se resigno a vivir con Karamatsu Mafia, no le ama profundamente como a su hermano, se acostumbro a su nuevo estilo de vida. Espero que os guste.


End file.
